


Надо ли плакать по рыцарю

by Lora_Leng



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Le Morte d'Arthur - Thomas Malory
Genre: F/F, Love/Hate, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Leng/pseuds/Lora_Leng
Summary: Моргана всего лишь хотела вернуть свое по праву — кто виноват в том, что для этого ей пришлось разрушить королевство до основания?
Relationships: Morgan le Fay/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 13





	Надо ли плакать по рыцарю

Лодку Моргана находит на побережье, наполовину засыпанную песком. Когда-то за ней присматривал безумный старик, что кормил воронов и терпеть не мог железо, но его время давно прошло, и Моргане самой приходится приводить ее в порядок.

У лодки нет весел, нет ветрила и руля, но они и не нужны — дорогу к Авалону укажет магия Морганы, подобное притянется к подобному. Оттого-то только волшебник и сможет провести обычного человека в царство света и цветов, сотворенное добрыми соседями.

Собственная ведьмовская природа еще никогда не была ей так дорога.

Под ее весом лодка даже не дрожит. Моргана отталкивается посохом от пристани, и берег теряется в тумане столь быстро, будто его и вовсе не существовало. Она не оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него в последний раз, — ее взгляд прикован к Артурии, такой легкой без своих доспехов, такой хрупкой — Моргане даже не пришлось использовать колдовство, чтобы донести ее до лодки. Для того, чтобы уложить ее на укрытые цветами доски и устроить ее затылок на своих коленях.

После битвы у Камланна Артурия так устала. Пусть отдохнет сейчас, под шелест волн и неслышное пение магических нитей.

Моргана гладит ее по голове, путается перстнями в светлых прядях и замирает — как если бы от ее неосторожного движения Артурия проснулась — а затем стягивает с рук кольца и браслеты, роняет в бездонную темноту океана. Ни к чему ей желтый металл, ни к чему драгоценные камни — ярче золота волосы ее сестры, зеленей изумрудов глаза ее. 

Сама Моргана совсем не похожа на Артурию — не сокровища казны, а дикая, недозрелая айва и болотный мох. Это различие могло бы разбудить в ней желание или зависть, но больше в ней нет места ни тому, ни другому.

Всю свою страсть Моргана отдала ребенку своего отца, оруженосцу, еще не знающему тяжести Калибурна, всю свою ненависть она израсходовала на отца своего ребенка, короля Артура. Для Артурии, бесценной, вновь обретенной сестры, в душе Морганы осталась только любовь — такая бесконечная, что ее бы хватило на всю Британию.

Такая бесконечная, что ее хватило всю Британию уничтожить.

Говорилось, что ведьмы и колдуны всегда приносили беду. Так и Утер, узнав о ее таланте, нарек ее в честь богини войны — ему никто не сказал, что лучше всего Моргане удавалось исцелять. Не потому ли трон достался Артурии — что в ее крови не было ни капли магической силы?

Артурии, родившейся зимой, под завывание вьюги, под свист метели — и оттого способной становиться холодной, как лед, в то время когда Моргана, дитя засушливого лета, никогда не могла потушить огонь в груди?

Моргана бы ни за что не отказалась бы добровольно — ни от дара, ни от Артурии, едва рожденного, но уже дорогого дитя. Она бы стала за ее спиной, тенью, советницей, придворным магом, научила бы всему, что знала сама, — и тех, кого не мог заморозить твердый взгляд, без сомнений настигло бы безжалостное пламя.

Но войдя в покои мачехи через час после того, как последний крик боли затих, она нашла там только распахнутое окно и розовые лепестки. Мерлин, демон Мерлин, украл наследника престола с молчаливого позволения короля — о глупец Утер, как посмел он довериться полукровке вместо родной дочери!

Моргана всего лишь хотела вернуть свое по праву — кто виноват в том, что для этого ей пришлось разрушить королевство до основания?

Хорошо, что теперь маг цветов далеко отсюда, заперт в раю, в темнице из белого камня и слез ревнивой женщины. Больше он не заберет Артурию из родного дома, не вложит в ее руки меч, не возложит на нее корону с острыми зубцами. За это Моргана тысячу раз благословляет его ненадежное, влюбчивое сердце — как проклинала тысячу раз до этого.

Никто не разлучит ее с Артурией — ни предательница Гвиневра, ни не сдержавший клятвы Ланселот. Где теперь славные рыцари Круглого Стола — щит Галахада расколот, погасло вечное солнце Гавейна, порваны струны на лютне Тристана, Мордред и Агравейн, кровь от крови ее, лежат бездыханные в неприветливой земле. Стоило Экскалибуру, незыблемому символу королевской власти, вернуться обратно в озеро — и никто не остался подле Артурии.

Только одна Моргана.

Гнева нет — она прощает их всех: поломанных, безумных, мертвых, недостойных ее милой сестры. Их слабость всего лишь означает, что сопровождать Артурию в Авалон будет та, что действительно этого заслуживает.

Та, что пауком сплетала сети, развязывала войну, вливала ядовитые речи в уши нужным людям, лгала и предавала, только чтобы Артурия могла лежать у нее на коленях и не волноваться ни о чем.

Золотые косы под рукой — как шелк.

— Обещанная моя, — шепчет Моргана: голос ее дрожит. О такой Артурии — мягкой, спокойной, не отталкивающей прочь в ответ на ласковые слова — она мечтала всю жизнь. Теперь вовсе было бы не жаль отдать и всю магию ради пути в Авалон, страну счастья и безмятежности, — только бы сестра осталась рядом, только бы не стала прежней — равнодушной к чужим чувствам, неприступной, как Камелот.

Из-за покачивания лодки на волнах кажется, будто грудь Артурии мерно вздымается — словно она и вправду спит.


End file.
